The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
A ball grid array assembly is used to mount an integrated circuit package such as a memory die package, which has been encapsulated in a molding material, to a printed circuit board. The ball grid array assembly includes a plurality of solder balls arranged in a grid-like pattern between the integrated circuit package and the printed circuit board. The ball grid array assembly is heated in a reflow oven or using another mechanism to permanently attach the plurality of solder balls to the integrated circuit package and to the printed circuit board. The connection point of each of the plurality of solder balls with the integrated circuit package and with the printed circuit board forms a solder joint. These solder joints provide mechanical support to and electrical interconnection between the integrated circuit package and the printed circuit board. However, these solder joints are prone to failing (e.g., cracking) under various stress conditions.